The Legend of Zelda: Hylian Wars
by Anthonis
Summary: Every hero is constant to his cause, commited and righteous, undismayed by the odds stacked against him. But no hero is without a weakness, no hero is invulnerable. And not every fairy tale always has a happy ending...
1. The Return of a Hero

**Author's note: Much to my disappointment, the KH fic I had been working on did not recieve the reviews I had thought it would. To redeem myself in case the fic was utterly terrible, I have decided to start on another story, and see if my KH obtains more reviews in the future. Legend of Zelda: The Hylian Wars takes place following Majora's Mask. Link has returned to Hyrule with the hope of reuniting with old friends and the woman he had loved for so long, Zelda. But all is as not well as the hero had thought, for a dark force rises and destiny demands that he stand against it. Will the Hero of Time succeed in saving the land he loves? Or will the end decision lead to an outcome he is unwilling to face? This fic I hope will satisfy readers and hopefully compel them to leave a friendly review on both this fic and any other I come up with. So for now, all I can say is for you to enjoy this story and have a very nice week as summer rolls on. Ciao.**

_**The Legend of Zelda:**_

_**Hylian Wars**_

Staring out across the land that stretched to the gates of the Hylian kingdom and beyond, Link leaned for support against a tree nearby the entrance leading to the Kokiri Forest . A gentle, cool wind descended from the north, spreading upon the field like an invisible wave which had risen from the endless ocean. His blonde locks swayed in the breeze, a faint smile visible barely beneath the rays of moonlight that had fell upon him. The land of Hyrule was at peace at last. No longer did the forces of darkness threaten this beautiful piece of the world, no longer terrorizing those who strived for tranquility or they who sought to escape the grasp of tyrannical rule. Ganondorf had been erased from the pages of history, trapped forever in a realm where his evil could cause no harm. Imprisoned for all eternity. With him, the threat to peace withered away. Seven long years had come to pass since his departure following the destruction of the evil king, and the sprout that has now become the Great Deku Tree has seen no force threatening Hyrule to this point. Now, to his delight, the time to return has come at last. He was home.

His brown boots thudded against the ground as he moved along the side of the trail with Epona's reigns in his grasp, leading the magnificent horse close behind him as his wandering eyes fell upon everything he could see. Nothing had changed. The Lon Lon Ranch remained intact, Death Mountain still as ominous as seven years ago, and the stream leading to Zora's Domain was as well as it should be. It was there. Nothing was gone, nothing. His smile widened, excitment filling a part of him emptied with the time he had been away. Would everyone still remember him? Would Malon still know him as the teenager she had known before the defeat of Ganon? Or was her memory of everything they had been through together erased when time was set back seven years? And Zelda, the woman he had loved for so long, what had became of her? Surely she was unaffected, as he, when she reversed time. Right?

So many questions pestered him relentlessly, and most likely would until he finally recieved an answer to them all. He would have answers shortly, that he was certain of.

Epona neighed softly, nuzzling her long snout softly against Link's cheeks as if too relax him, perhaps sensing his worry. Link patted her nose gently, feeling slightly eased with his companion present beside him. What was the purpose of worrying when what he sought was only a step away? Everyone he had befriended would without a doubt remember, they had too. Time alone could not destroy the connection they all shared. No, time did not hold such power. Nothing did, and nothing ever would.

"I've been away for so long Epona," Link whispered while closing his eyes and burying his face in her mane. "I fear to have been forgotten. And even it is so, I have not forgotten them. Perhaps that alone is enough to the fill the empitness inside of my heart."

_So long, I've been away for so long..._

Opening his eyes, Link pulled away from the horse beside him, leading her along as they continued to move towards the gates of Hyrule Castle.

_I should never have stayed away from everyone..._

His blue orbs sparkled like diamonds beneath the moon as he stared up into the face of the silver orb, into the beautiful night sky.

_I should never have stayed away from her..._

Epona stayed close behind him, silent despite the sound of her hooves clapping against the ground, trudging alone while her master remained lost in thought and apart from the world.

_Zelda...My love..._

He knew the gates would not open til dawn. But none the less, he wanted to wait until they did, until he could see Zelda again, until he could hold her. Yes, until he could tell her.

_Forgive me..._

Stopping at last as he and Epona arrived at the stream where the bridge would lower upo, he gazed up at the great structure, looking at the walls of stone that towered above all the came before them. He was uncertain if he could wait for the bridge to drop, for he did not know for sure how long the night had left. But Zelda was worth waiting for. He would wait for an eternity through the greatest storm or the worst of battles, and would never stop waiting until they had been reunited.

Exhausted, Link collapsed to the ground as a sudden dizzy spell washed over him. For many days now, he had traveled without food. There had been numerous confrontations during the journey, mostly battles with Deku Baba's and Deku Sprouts. Yet despite facing such low-level foes, their fights had been so frequent that more than once the creatures managed to land a damaging blow. Without potions, Link's injuries had gone untreated, and only worsened daily. Although there was no fresh blood upon him, the cuts and bruises were plainly visible on his face and neck, his green tunic terribly torn.

"Her beauty will entrance me as always, I predict," He spoke in a slightly dreamy tone while he fantasized. "The same glorious, golden hair, her beautiful orbs the color of the purest sea, and a face so perfect it was as if it was carved by the goddesses themselves."

Neighing loudly, Epona pushed the back of Link's head forcefully, causing him to bend forward. The horse itself seemed rather annoyed with Link's romantic and slightly poetic moment, uncertain as well if these were hormones talking or just created by a lovesick mind. Either way, he needed to snap out of it.

"Unnecessary," The Hylian snapped while casting a glare back to the creature. "Contain your jealousy! I'm aware you long for me but I fear things just wouldn't work out between us." Link chuckled at himself, an amused smile forming at the edge of his lips.

Epona made no sound. Without warning, the great horse struck with a mighty hoove, plowing it directly into Link's right shoulder and doubling him forward. A snickering neigh followed as she watched her master crie out and fall into the water with a splash, submerging many seconds before rising once again.

Surfacing, the Hero of Time coughed loudly, taking in a gasp for air while sputtering water from his lips.

"Cruel Epona," Link responded with narrowed eyes though finding it rather funny as well, heaving himself up on dry land while brushing a thick strand of wet hair that clung to his forehead away. "Your far too cruel."

Laying back with tattered clothing clinking to his soaked form, the Hyrulian's mind drifted back to day he set out for the land he once saved. From the time he saved Termina from imminent destruction, Link had isolated himself to the Lost Woods, returning to the secret place where Saria and himself shared so many memories. Sometimes, the girl he had known for so long would visit him in his dreams. Together they would play their Ocarina's, playing the song Sara had taught him so long ago. When he awoke, all concerns were washed away in a warmth Link himself could only feel in Zelda's presence.

When finally the seven, long years came to pass, the boy now a man decided it time to return to Hyrule and seek out the princess who had captured his heart with her smile. Never intending to return, Link bid farewell to the Great Deku Tree who protected this tranquil forest and provided wisdom whenever Link sought it. Under the almighty beings eye, no darkness shrouded the beautiful land of Hyrule on this day, no force threatened it. Finally, the man who had once been the boy with no fairy, could go back.

He still recalled the meeting perfectly...

"You seek to leave us, do you not?" The great tree inquired in a calm, deep voice the moment Link had set foot into the field, not surprising the hero even slightly. "I knew this day would come again, ever since you returned here to this peaceful place."

Link's eyes fell to the ground, gathering up the will to continue on before finally answering the forest guardian's question. "My love will always be with the forest where my childhood lies. But sadly, I fear I do not belong."

"Your deeds have been recongized by all hero. All who live within this forest have love for you and treat you as family," The Deku Tree responded, lifting Link's spirits as it continued. "You will always have a place here and in our hearts."

"As the children, and you yourself, will always have a place in mine." Bowing, Link was unable to prevent a tear from slipping down his cheek.

The wooden lips of the being slowly curved into a smile, a thunderous crackle booming across the vicinity. "Hyrule's peace has lasted long since you vanguished the darkness that tainted it's lands so long ago. It lasts without threat to this day. I pray for the continuation of this peace, and that it may never end for many years to come. So go with peace, Hero of Time. May the goddesses watch over you."

"And may they watch over you all..."

Link lingered for many moments, unmoving as it gathered up the courage to speak once more, concerning something of great importance.

"You wish to say something more?" Again, the Hylian was not surprised to find the Deku Tree knew something else bothered him.

"I return to Hyrule for truly one reason," Link cast his eyes upward nervously. "I seek the heart of a woman, of someone I fear has forgotten me or will not feel the same."

"The heart of another is something many great adventurers seek to have," it responded with sudden interest. "Fools stricken by love risk their lives, and ulitmately die in fact, just to hear the three words spoken. I am not amazed to find you too, are one of those fools."

Link's head sunk slightly, his face flushing slightly with sudden embarassment.

The Great Deku Tree laughed with good humor. "Do not feel ashamed. Fool or not, the Hero of Time you shall forever be. For all you've done, love is something you more than any deserve."

"Thank you..."

"Now go!" The massive tree roared between it's thunderous laughter, many leaves falling from it's great banches. "Go and win her heart! And never forget, no matter what the future may bring, always you will be welcome here."

"Farwell," Link responded with faint smile.

"Yes, farwell Hero of Time. But never goodbye, never goodbye."

And meeting ended with Link's departure. But something in his heart told him that it would not be the last.

While to him the current time was lost, the Hyrulian had not noticed the sky lightening faintly to the east with the approach of dawn or even realized now that the bridge had finally began to lower if not for the ear-splitting creak that followed as it dropped. Leaping to his feet with excitment, both he and Epona who stood not far behind him watched as the bridge lowered further down, until finally coming to a stop as it slammed against solid ground.

Shifting his gaze ahead as he prepared to run, the Hero of Time stood motionless as his eyes connected with hers.

After what seemed to be a century of waiting, Link finally came face to face with what he had been seeking. He had come face to face...with Zelda herself.

"Link?"


	2. Beneath the Shadow of Peace

**Author's note: Yeah...I took your advice Athena and removed that threat about not continuing the fic. I suppose that so long one person is reading it that's good enough. Anyway, I appreciate your help and yes it does rather scream "holy hell this fic is going to blow!". Lol, you probably saved my fic with your words, you know? And I definitely don't want this fic to be ruined all because of a threat! Well, I hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing for me? You Better, lol. So enjoy this next chapter. Or at least try to. If it's horrible, just drink alot of whiskey until it's as good as R.L. Tolkien book or whatever. Ciao.**

_**The Legend of Zelda:**_

_**Hylian Wars**_

**Chapter Two-**

** Beneath the Shadow of Peace**

"Link?"

The male Hylian smiled happily at the sound of her voice, her tone so filled with confusion and surprise as her eyes connected with his own. She was as perfect as she had been in his memory, exactly the same as she was on that day of their departure seven years ago. Her eyes were beautiful, hair as lovely as before. A body flawless. Her body was perfection.

Link moved forward, slow, steady steps while Epona remained behind, occupied with sniffing the grass as she sought a meal. His gloved hand outstretched, fingers spread apart while his eyes never left Zelda's own. The distance between them closed slowly as the hero drew nearer, closer to touching her in almost a decade's time. But when he at last regained focus, no longer dazed by joy and disbelief, he froze and his face melted into utter confusion as he saw past her. Dozen's of soldiers stood behind in silence, weapons drawn though not in hostility with Link's presence. Or maybe it was Zelda's presence that kept them from charging him? Perhaps they were more wary than they were letting on.

The Queen's eyes cast upon the man before her, running over his build and appearance, somewhat startled to discover such a great many injuries upon him. An obvious sign he remained as adventurous as he had been in the days of his youth, as he had been so long ago.

"You," Zelda hesitated, breathing in deeply while deciding on how to respond. Her mind and heart was overcome with mixed emotions. "You've finally come back."

The Hero of Time nodded, the hand which stretched forth falling to his side, curling his open hand into a fist. "I have."

Another period of complete silence ensued with the end of Link's short sentence, again gazing into the each other's eyes as they had done moments ago. Link was taken back by how distant the two of them had become. Yet considering how long they had been apart, he supposed it was understandable, though not expected.

"Your are leaving?" Link was the first to speak, unable to bare the silence that was a result from the distance of their hearts.

"Under the circumstances, it is necessary that I do." Zelda responded with a barely visible smile, beginning to move forward. Wordlessly the guards followed, their steps in unison with each other as they marched in a straight line behind their Queen. "And you, Hero of Time? Why have you returned here?" She finished the sentence with a serious expression, devoid of emotion. Raising her hand while continuing on, the soldiers behind her stopped suddenly, obeying her wordless command.

"To see you." Link flushed slightly with his answer, quickly changing the subject. "And you leave because?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed sadly, turning her head off to the side while she folded her long, slender arms acorss her chest. Her answer did not came quickly. "It's been seven years Link, seven years since we brought peace to Hyrule." She could see, through the corner of her eyes, Link's face twisted in curiousity. "And for seven years, that peace has lasted. But now, something threatens to end it."

"Impossible," Link responded with the shake of his head. "The Great Deku Tree could see no such force to endager the peace we created!"

"And nor could I." Zelda's eyes fell to the stone she stood upon, depression clear on her face. "Despite my sagely powers, the darkness remained undetected to all. Although often a slight tingle of disturbance came to my attention, when I sought out the cause, it eluded me." She forced herself to look upon the hero once more. "For so long it remained in the shadows before finally presenting itself during my ceremony when I took to the throne as Queen."

"How could something escape your sight?"

"I don't know." In all honesty, the Hylian Queen herself could not determine why or how. "And I fear there is still much I have to learn about all this."

Immediately, Link was certain of her reasons for departing from the castle gates. "So you leave with the hope of acquiring more information?"

"I do believe her highness has answered enough of your questions." A startling voice sprang from behind the Hylian hero, causing him to turn around with his sword drawn in hosility. His nose came just inches apart from that of another's, coming face to face with a man rather aged by time. His back was bent, body weight supported by that of a wooden staff held in his right hand, bald with wrinkled skin upon the visible limbs and face. The black gown of a priest clothed his body. "Greetings young'en. Or perhaps you be favoring hero in times as these?"

"I fear we have not been introduce, "Link spoke while backing away, disgusted by the stench of the elderly man's breath that burned his nostriles like a flame. He bit his lip to contain a cough.

The man robed in black smiled, revealing few teeth, yellow and spotted with dark holes beneath his dry, cracked lips. "Aye, of course we haven't. But ye don't believe I have not heared the great many tales of the Hero of Time? He who conguered the Evil King and liberated Hyrule from darkness?"

"Link," Zelda began while taking a step forward. "His name is Naccerd Vergall. My Advisor and respected member of the Hylian Council." She finished explaining while a quick glance and smile in Naccerd's direction. "Through his wisdom, I have been successful in many things I could not have done on my own. It is his advice to me that I establish an alliance with the neighboring land of Gaiyahle. Together our forces would be great enough to stand against the darkness."

"Hyrule's army is not enough?" Link turned to face the woman, ignoring Naccerd and sheathing his sword while keeping his eyes in contact with her own. Before given the opporunity to speak again, a sudden impact to the back of his skull sent Link stumbling forward in a daze, pain shooting through his head. He turned with eyes that flared of anger and hate to Vergall who showed no sign of being frightened.

"Ye be deaf of ears o'Hero." The aged Advisor let his arm fall to his side, pressing the bottom of his staff back against the ground with a barely audible sigh. "Regard her highness properly, or ye be recieiving a thwack in more places than ye noggin."

Zelda shook her head, sighing heavily . "Oh Niccard! Perhaps it is you who should show more respect? There is no need to treat Link in such a way after all he has done."

Coughing, the elderly man flashed a simple grin before placing himself at Zelda's side, smacking Link's right leg violently with his staff while doing so. He sized Link with innocent eyes when the Hylian Hero of Time turned to glare. Something about this elderly being the hero did not trust, disturbed by something unknown. Possibly, it was nothing more than his anger that spurred forth the distrust. Cautiously turning away, his eyes fell back to the woman who readied to speak.

"I will explain with what little time we have," the Queen smiled softly, shifting her cerluean orbs to the clear sky so far above. "Our peace, the peace you and I, along with the sages, created, blanketed the evil we thought erased from these lands. In our beliefs of an everlasting tranquility, we were blinded. And I blame myself." A look of sadness filled her eyes as she paused, hesitating for many moments before continuing. "Dai Kawn, was what the man called himself when he first arrived on the night of my ceremony. He is a sinister, heartless being who cares only for himself. He is willing, without a doubt, to sacrifice anything in order to gain greater power. Thus, he comes to us with the goal of obtaining the scroll of the Arts of Time."

"The Arts of Time?" Link regarded Zelda with a questioning look.

"Arts forbidden by the Goddesses," Naccerd spoke up with the wave of his right, fragile hand through the air.

Zelda went on, ignoring her old advisor. "Legend says that the Goddesses's themselves forged the scroll, including within it's text the answers of how Hyrule truly came to be, everything! Should the corrupt hands of another fall upon it, no doubt the knowledge it contained would be used for chaos."

Link crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly back without a word. Another threat had come to bring ruin. Why was it Hyrule was always the target of misfortune? Was peace something this beautiful land could never truly obtain? He sighed, still absorbing the information he had been given over the past few minutes. He had returned only to be pulled into another quest. Yet even though Zelda appeared to have no intention of asking him to join their fight, he knew it had to be done. It was his duty. It was his detiny.

Letting his arms fall to his side, a serious expression crossed his face as his head returned to it's normal positon. "Where can it be found? Protecting the scroll should be your top priority rather than forging an alliance with a nearby land.""

Through the corner of his eye, a frown crossed Naccerd's wrinkled face, a frown of full of many emotions. Anger, hate, annoyance. But when Link's eyes turned in his direction questioningly, the frown had been replaced by yet another decieving grin, a mask of innocence. The Hylian hero's distrust only grew with every moment in the advisor's presence.

"Your highness," Naccerd began before Zelda was given the opporunity to respond, never allowing that terrible smile to fade. "we should not disclose such valueable information to one such as he. Hero he be or not, we be not certain of where his loyalties lie. For all we know, he be of allegiance to Kawn himself." The man seemed pleased with how convincing he sounded, as though expecting Zelda to agree the same. In Link's eyes, he was attempting to manipulate her. "Perhaps he should come along with us, just to be certain of who he had aligned himself with. He be of assistance quite possibly. Rumor of the o'hero's swordplay and brilliance in battle be spread wildly, the man could be very helpful should he not be traitorous."

The Queen was not fond of the idea of Link joining the darkness. Impossible could it be that Link, the Hero of Time, would align himself with the forces he swore to defeat and protect all from! For the great many days she knew him during his adventures, she still saw the same man she saw seven years ago. He had not changed. Still the eyes so full of determination and light peered into her own, still his voice filled her with hope. No, Naccerd was wrong. Link was righteous, now more than ever.

"I do request that you accompany us Link," Zelda spoke while Naccerd grinned in satisfactory. "But my reasons for doing so are different from Naccerd's. Somewhere, deep within Hyrule castle, the scroll rests behind a door leading into a mystical place known as the Realm of Ages. Rauru has bestowed me with all the knowledge he had to offer, and with your assistance I'm sure we can find it. But at the moment, It is necessary that we combine the forces of Gaiyahle with our own. I shall leave, however, more guards behind to defend our castle from a surprise attack." With narrowed eyes, Zelda turned in her advisor's direction. "Agreed, Vergall?"

In defeat, Naccerd only mumbled. "Agreed."

Shortly after the conversation came to an end, Zelda mounted the white stallion given to her by guard instructed to stay behind. While Link took Epona's reigns in his grasp, a quick glance in the Queen's direction made him happy to be venturing on yet another quest. This time, they went together. Although this adventure would not be a pleasent one, as adventures seldomly were, his heart was undismayed by the thought of war and conflict. So long Zelda rode by his side, victory was something he could never fail to achieve.

"I look forward to our travels together," the Hylian hero stated with a soft smile so full of happiness. "My sword will protect you always."

Zelda giggled slightly at his words, and looked to him with a smile more beautiful than that of Link had ever known or ever would. "And I look forward to traveling with you, Hero of Time."


	3. Where the Journey Begins

**Author's note: (( This chapter will be left incomplete, just for a few hours. )) Hey guys, what's up? I really appreciate all the reviews I've been recieving, and I hope I continue to get them. I wasn't very pleased with my previous chapter, as few of you probably were, so I'm going to make up for it (( Or at least try to )) by making this chapter worthy of reading. So please, just try to endure the chapters that are utterly terrible? Don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism though! Anything that will aid in improving this story will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy.**

_**The Legend of Zelda:**_

_**Hylian Wars**_

**Chapter Three-**

**Where the Journey Begins**

_It's been a long time since I last saw this place._

Link's mind wandered back, memories surfacing as he rode Epona through the gates of Kakiriko Village shortly after their departure from Hyrule Castle. A smile displayed his relief and happiness to discover the settlement was no longer scarred by the fire that had once ravaged the town that day seven years ago, the village showing no signs that the inferno had even once left it terribly burned, destroying many homes and lives. No, the inhabitants, the houses, everything was fine, perfect. Life was continuing here, undisturbed.

Because they remained unaware.

The villager's lives continued normally, because they did not know. They did not know yet of the threat rising against Hyrule, they did not know that their lives were at risk every moment they spent in their homes or outdoors beneath the sun or moon. Perhaps it was a blessing, to have no knowing of what endangered their peace. This way they could go on, happy and carefree. But there was no guarantee it would truly be the best thing to keep hidden. For should the darkness present itself, the residents would be unable, too unprepared, to stand against. Did Zelda, as Queen, even have the right to keep such information from the people she had sworn to protect and rule? Did Link?

His eyes fell to Zelda who rode many feet ahead of her elderly advisor Naccerd, blinking uncertainly as the small group trotted along.

Should he say something?

No, it wouldn't be wise. If it was Zelda's intention to not tell of the current situation to her people, speaking of it would only put her plan in jeopardy. Link wouldn't risk it.

Turning to face ahead, the Hylian hero let his mind wander elsewhere. Not an hour ago, he and Zelda had been reunited beneath the rising the sun. Their hearts had been so distant from one another when they met, knowing it to be an unfortunate result from the seven year separation. It was to his relief that the gap had slowly began to close, bringing them back gradually to how they at one time were. But unlike the Hylian Queen's, Link's heart remained as it always was. Longing. Yes, longing for Zelda.

"So," Link began, trying to make conversation. "forgive me for missing your ceremony. I hope, aside from a certain someone's unwanted presence, it went well?"

Zelda flashed a smile in his direction, answering his question with a nod. "Yes. It went well." She turned back to the path, the beautiful smile fading. "Everyone was happy. In the town, Goron's and so many others gathered for the ceremony. They danced and sung, celebrating without end. Even when Kahn confronted me."

Link looked around, slightly concerned as to if any where eavesdropping on the conversation before turning back to Zelda. "I see. I'm glad then that things went rather well for them all."

"What of you?" the woman inquired with a curious look. "Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

Link shrugged slightly, a smile forming at the edge of his lips while he thought of answer that Zelda would approve of. Termina. The Lost Woods. Saving a land from total annihilation. He had many answers, just found it difficult to pick one.

"When I was sent back," Link started while briefly recalling a memory more painful than that of any he could remember. The memory of their separation. "I spent most of my time wandering the Lost Woods, in a meadow where me and an old friend spent our childhood together. It was our secret place. Only for the two of us." Link's eyes shifted down to Epona's mane, stroking it gently with his gloved hand. "For seven years I isolated myself there, training my mind and building my body. I sought perfection, flawless swordsmanship. I wanted to be ready when I came back."

"For what reason?" Zelda blinked questioningly, rather curious the same.

The Hylian laughed suddenly, taking Zelda back in slight surprise. When the laughter died away, he smirked amusedly. "Well, since I had to rescue you all the time, I thought I should come prepared."

"I resent that! I do not need saving all the time! I am a mature Queen, capable of handling herself!"

"Right, right." Link grinned, content, happy. For the first time in so long.

Ending their conversation with an exchange of laughter, Link and Zelda rode side by side as they neared the gate leading to Death Mountain. Many others eyed them curiously, in their minds wondering why the Queen had left the castle and made another public appearance since her ceremony. Link paid no attention their whispering, although hearing his name mentioned a great many times as the residents continued to speak amongst themselves.

They passed through the gates while the guards respectfully bowed to their Queen and hero, staying silent as they did so.

_Death Mountain...Home of the Gorons._

Here, on this mountain, he had accomplished many great things and earned a reputation with the Gorons greater than that of what he had earned with the Hylians.He had saved them twice, and both times earned their respect and friendship. The Gorons considered Link one of them, and undoubtedly always would. No matter what.

Suddenly, Link stopped. They had yet to even had come 600 feet from the gate, when a sound, low and faint, came to his attention. He listened closely, raising his hand and wordlessly telling the others to halt as he. They obeyed, Zelda regarding Link with a confused look in her eyes. The Hylian hero did not even glance to her, he remained still, silent, listening.

The sound remained dull, rather distant to his keen ears. Zelda, nor any of the others, could even hear the slightest. The rumbling. Yes, it was growing louder. It was drawing nearer. But what was it? What produced such a sound, such a familiar sound. He had heard it, but where and when? He knew what it was, but could not name it. And then, when he looked at a pebble rolling down the slope, a look of horror replaced his calm expression, and to his dismay came to realize the cause.

"Quickly," Link yelled to the others behind him worriedly, looking up at the trail as he sought their approaching doom if they did not get off this path. "To the cave ahead!"

"Link? What's wrong?" Zelda tilted her head, frightened and uncertain in response to Link's sudden change in attitude.

"Don't ask questions! Just go! Ride as quickly as you are able!"

Link sped off at the end of the sentence, drawing out Epona's true potential as he dashed for the cave in a hurry. Epona's speed had only greatened over the years he had rode her, using the horse as his mode of transportation to where ever it was he desired to venture. She had been reliable, always getting him to his destination. Yet rven though she aged, her will remained as it always had been. Strong and unbreakable, exactly as Zelda's herself.

Through the corner of his eye he could see the Hylian Queen close behind, riding the white stallion whose speed nearly equaled Epona's own. Something few horses were capable of doing, even though Link had suspected there was none. And in this moment were his beliefs were proven wrong, he could not help, even though their very lives were put to risk every second they remained on this trail, but wonder if the horse had been raised at the Lon Lon Ranch. If it had been raised by Malon.

He could not help but smile fainlty at the memory of the red-haired farm girl. So carefree and beautiful. But it was her voice that fascinated him most. The voice of angels.

Then it came into sight, through the corner of his eye.

Obliterating smaller rocks into fragments scattered throughout the vicinity, the boulder tumbled down the treacherous climb. Link's orbs focused upon it briefly, glancing back to the mouth of the cave drawing close, calculating the time they had left to reach it. The result was not pleasent.

There was no way they could reach the cave in time. The boulder was moving faster than they, gaining ground twice as quickly. Things looked rather grim. Yet this adventure had only just begun, and there was no way Link would let it end on the first stage.

They were all doomed if he did.

Link pulled on the reigns without a second thought, comming to a stop. While Zelda continued on, he could catch a slight glimpse of the fear evident in her cerluean hues as she looked upon him. She was startled, worried, horrified. But the determination in Link's own eyes provided the reassurance the Queen needed to continue forth without looking back.

_I've got this._

In his mind he was confident, sure of himself. He was nearly for certain he could save the lives of the soldiers, Zelda, Niccard's, and his own. And he would. Reaching his left hand over his waist and digging the satchel on his waste, ignoring the pain that shot through him each time his cut and swollen fingers brushed against another object, he placed his digits about a metal sphere. Finally he drew his hand out, in his grasp he held one of the bombs he had created himself. Small, light explosive balls more effective than those he had used before in his adventures. Easily carried about as well.

He flung it forward and watched it land right in the path of the boulder. On the faces of soldiers who passed him, he could see their confusion. The bomb had not been lit. But there was no point in litting it at all. And they would soon discover why.

"He-yah," Link yelled, Epona dashing forward with all her might as they bolted for the cave, close behind the others. He listened, awaiting the explosion of the bomb. Just listening, desperate. And then it came. In a thunderous boom, the bomb exploded as the weight of the boulder rolled atop it. He could see the great ball of rock bounce, and hear the ear-splitting crack the followed as it smacked against the mountain side.

The rock shifted it's course only for a moment, and Zelda darted into the cave. She was safe.

Link soon joined them, narrowly avoiding the boulder that soon continued on it's path. When he finally entered the cave, behind him, the echo of the ball as it smashed against the wall followed, just before it shattered into fragments of rock scattered upon the trail.

"Link!" Zelda was the first to speak, her mind battling to decide whether his act was of bravery or stupidity. "How could you possibly endanger yourself like that?"

The hero merely grinned, shrugging with the tilt of his head. "Surprised? I'm used to putting myself in those situations when it's necessary."

"Necessary or not," Zelda began while venting her emotions through a sigh. "I'd rather continue our journey together. "

"Your highness, Link just saved us." Astonished, Link watched as Niccard approached the two, regarding him with a smile. "There is no need to criticise his actions when it was they alone who assured the continuation of our quest. I look forward to seeing what else your capable of."

The Hylian hero narrowed his eyes unnoticeably, forcing a smile as he contemplated in the safety of his mind whether or not to trust his words. No, this man was not to be trusted. He couldn't be. But the possibility remained it was simply his paranoia, nothing more.

He refused to accept that.

"Well, your words are too kind," Link responded while nodding his head before moving eyes back to the Queen's own. He smirked proudly. "And Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

" Tell me again, who was it that has to save you all the time?"


End file.
